Lost And Found
by ShyRomantic
Summary: the following is a story about two people named kagome and miroku,this is there search for something they feel they always had but could never hold... until now. KagMir formerly love broken and found
1. prolouge

Love found and broken

Prologue

Kagome was leaning agenst a tree fanning her self with one of the many note books the she had brought from her time to study with.

"Man it gets hot here in summer"

"Whiner" said a boy in red

Kagome is a modern teenage girl that has the power to travel between times. It all started when her brother Souta thought there cat Boyu had fallen in the well just out side there house. Kagome went to inspect the well for there cat but found a much worse surprise. A demon called Mistress Centipede had some how managed to break the time tine and dragged Kagome through the well, where she fought the demon with great magical power. They made it all the way through the well where she came face to face with a half demon boy called InuYasha, InuYasha had been pinned to a tree for 50 years by a priestess he had fallen in love with, this woman had gone by the name of Kikyo she died soon after pinning him to the tree. Kagome later released InuYasha from the tree. InuYasha defeated the monster and went after Kagome. A village priestess came at the sound of Kagome screams she be spelled InuYasha with an enchanted rosary around his neck binding him to Kagome with one word….

"Sit!"

"What was that for!" InuYasha yelled pealing himself off the ground.

"For being rude, and calling me a whiner." Said Kagome sticking her nose in the air.

There 3 companions Shippo, Miroku, and Sango began to laugh as InuYasha tried to get her with a comeback but failed horribly.

Shippo is a young fox demon who is now an orphan. His father was killed by 2 demons called the Thunder Brothers. He was taken in by Kagome and InuYasha not long after they defeated the brothers.

Miroku is an 18 year old monk with a curse Naraku placed upon his grandfather. His right hand has a whole that will suck up every thing in its path. If he does not kill Naraku he will die like his grandfather and father. The curse only affects the men in the family when one man dies the next in line will inherit the wind tunnel. He joined Kagome in the quest to kill Naraku and retrieve the Shikon jewel.

Sango is a 16 year old tajya from a village of demon exterminators. Her village was called by a prince to destroy a demon that had been wreaking havoc upon the Castile unfortunately the demon was a distraction. Her younger brother Kohaku was possessed by the demon Naraku. Kohaku killed the people of his village, his father and tried to kill her. She joined Kagome in hopes of killing Naraku and one day joining her brother in death.

"Hey I know what we could do for fun" said Sango shifting the boomerang bones weight "we should go to your era Kagome."

"Ya!" said Kagome "oh wait we can't."

"What's the matter Kagome?" Shippo asked leaping up to her shoulder.

"Well you guys know nothing of my time, you can't pass through the well casually like InuYasha and I do and really do you know how hard it is to disguise a demon?"

"Kagome has a point" Miroku said raising his hand.

"Well can't we at least try? Please" Shippo pleaded.

"I have an idea why don't we wear something that belongs to Kagome?"

Miroku suggested.

"Hey that's a great Id- HANDS OFF YOU LEACHER!" Sango screamed. Miroku had placed his hand of Sango's backside which in return he received a throbbing red hand print on the side of his face, which he rubbed with a stupid grin on his face. Sango loomed dangerously over the monk steaming that she had not affected him what so ever. Meanwhile InuYasha had leaped behind a doubled over Kagome who had started to chough because of laughing so hard. InuYasha picked Kagome up (who was still laughing) and jumped in the air Shippo falling into Miroku's lap.

"InuYasha, where are we going?" Kagome said over the rush of the wind.

"You'll see…" He said.

InuYasha leapt through the trees with his arm securely wrapped around the fragile girl. Kagome had one arm around his neck and her other hand gripped his fire rat kimono.

InuYasha's POV

My god she smells good…

'_Tell her how you feel'_

'Who the hell are you!'

'_I'm what you would call an inner voice but you would have no Idea who I am because you never listen to me'_

'Your who?'

'_Your inner voice'_

'Alright, now that that's all clear what do you want?'

'_Ya know you ask a lot of questions'_

'Answer me'

'_I'm here because you have a lot of problems buddy'_

'Hey watch it'

'_Sorry but its true'_

'Well is there a specific reason you're here?'

'_Yes it's because you my friend have a problem, you are in love and you have no idea'_

'What! What are you talking about?'

'_I'm talking about Kagome your in love with her not Kikyo!'_

'How would you know?'

'_Because I pay attention when your not'_

'Oh really well tell me what makes you believe I love a puny human like Kagome?'

'_Man your stupid'_

Normal POV

Kagome had no idea of the battle InuYasha was having in his head with his inner voice. She about to ask him what was wrong (he was making faces and growling) when they landed in a small clearing.

"InuYasha where are we?" Kagome ask astonished …..

I know it's a cliffy not a big one but hey its my first please read and review flames accepted I need at least 3 reviews before I can give you the next chappy what ever the out come I want you all to read my story.


	2. A day Off for fun

Disclamer: I don't own the wonder fine story of Rimiko Takahshi though I wish I did…boo hoo

Chapter 1

InuYasha had brought Kagome to a secret place in which they now stood.

Kagome twisted around on the spot with her mouth hanging open

"InuYasha…." Kagome asked with a worried look on her face

"Hmm…..what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine why do you ask"

"I dunno…maybe it has to do with the fact that you brought me to this heaven which by the way you have never done"

"Oh…..well I thought maybe we could take the day off just you and me away from the craziness of what's been going on."

"Well I have just one more question how did you ever find this place?"

"When I was younger I used to come here….after my mother died"

"Oh InuYasha…I'm sorry I should have kept my big mouth shut."

"Kagome it's alright you didn't know" InuYasha said walking up to the now sad Kagome. He grabbed her in a hug and kept telling her that it was alright that it wasn't her fault.

After about 10 minutes of a sad Kagome Inuyasha suggested they go for a swim in the river that ran through the forest.

"But I don't have a swim suit" Kagome said sighing. She walked over to a high rock and sat down with a sigh.

"Kaaaaaagooooomeeeeee….." InuYasha said rolling his eyes and swinging a large yellow back pack on his finger.

"INUYASHA YOU'RE THE ABSOULUT BEST!" Kagome said flinging her self at the hanyou. He gave a look of surprise as he dropped the bag to catch the flying miko.

"Well let's get in the water!" Inuyasha said. He pulled off his shirt and was about to jump in the water when Kagome suddenly squealed "What do you want now!"

"I have some thing for you." Kagome started pulling things out of her back pack "way to small…." She muttered to her self "hmmm….here you choose I have really bad taste when it comes to guys clothes." Kagome held up two pairs of swim shorts. One pair was black with red and yellow flames and the other pair was also black but with dark purple trim and prayer beads hanging from the front pocket to the back pocket.

"I'll take these ones." He said grabbing the flamed ones.

5 minutes later

Kagome came out from behind a tree she had used to change (the same tree Inuyasha used after much screaming and beating from Kagome when he tried to change right in front of her) wearing sea foam green surfer girl shorts and matching bikini top and her hair was in a high pony tail to keep out of her face.

Inuyasha was standing with his back to her and his head down when she came out. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked a little worried. Inuyasha turned at the sound of her voice "help" Inuyasha said gasping. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. Inuyasha had some how managed to create a large knot with the string that hung from the front of his shorts.

"Inuyasha calm down and come sit on……OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! I for got I swear I didn't mean to say that!" She said running over to the now fuming hanyou. Kagome pulled the angry demon boy off the ground and walked him over to a rock where she started to untie the knot that he had made.

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse." Inuyasha said examining his shorts. "There to small Kagome…"

"No there to long oh well…that's what I get for not taking you with me…LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Kagome yelled as she ran for the water. Inuyasha came running up behind her and slammed into her pinning a Screaming Kagome to his chest.

"INUYASHA…….." Kagome hit the water before she could finish what she was going to say.

When both bodies came up for air, Kagome finished what she was going to say. "IUYASHA YOU BETTER GET YOU ASS OUTTA THE WATER CAUSE WHEN YOU DO...!" Inuyasha high tailed it out of the water just as Kagome came charging at him. Inuyasha leapt out of the way in time for a flying Kagome came at him, she landed on the ground panting InuYasha next to her, he slowly started to scoot away, then he stood up and started to run. Kagome saw this but did nothing, then…."Inuyasha darling….." Kagome said Sicily sweet

"Yes oh sweet forgiving Kagome…" he said coming to a halt mid run.

"SitsitsitsitsitSITSITSITSITSITSIT………" Kagome continued to sit him into oblivion.

I know I know I write short chapters but come on give me a break I write these chapters at like 2:30 in the mornig I'm to buzy during the day

hey thaknx for all the reviews guys i didnt think i would get 3 reviews in one night well thankx now i'll post the other chapter


	3. confessions cause broken hearts

Disclamer: you all know that wonderful tune but I'll say it anyway cause I don't want to get sued :o)

Chapter #2

"I wonder where they went…" Said a puzzled Sango

"Me too, I miss Kagome." Shippo said on the verge of tears

"I say we go and find them" Miroku said standing up and scaring a sleeping Kirara. Kirara turned and glared at the now pacing Miroku.

"Miroku calm down…..if I didn't know any better I would say you are worried InuYasha might put the moves on Kagome…HAHAHAHA I crack my self up." Sango said giggling; she then stopped when she noticed Miroku stopping pacing and giving her a worried but happy look. "Miroku your not…..in love with her are you?" Sango said now worried.

"Well……" Miroku said not finishing what he was going to say.

"Miroku……you do love her…..does she know? Does InuYasha know?" Sango asked sadly.

"Well not exactly I haven't told anyone….Sango I'm so sorry but I do love her" seeing that Sango was now crying he tried to give her a hug but Sango wouldn't let him touch her.

"M-m-m-iroku I want you to know I l-l-love you and I always w-w-will..."

Sango said between sobs. Sango ran off leaving Miroku standing there at a loss for words.

"You did it now, Sango might never come back" Shippo said sitting on Miroku's shoulder

"Not now Shippo…..you'll understand when you're older why now is not the time for comments like that." Miroku said brushing off the young kit. "Kirara I know I just hurt Sango but will you do something for me? I need you to take me to Kagome and InuYasha after that I need you to take Shippo back to Sango…please Kirara I know you hate me right now but please do this one thing for me. Thank you" he finished when Kirara transformed and picked him up.

meanwhile

"Well I must say today was the best day off ever." Kagome said stretching out after a long swim.

"Yes it was…..Kagome can I ask you something?"

"Yah sure, what is it?"

"Do you love me" InuYasha said lifting her to her feet by her hands.

"Ummm……."

"Kagome? Is it Kouga do you love him!"

"No no its not him I mean it"

"You said him who is it! I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Its Miroku…" she said meekly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Inuyasha said now outraged

"I SAID I LOVE MIROKU HES NICER THEN YOU EVER HAVE BEEN AND AN ADDED PLUS HE DOSENT RUN OFF WITH A DEAD, CLAY POT, KIKYO WHEN I'M NOT HERE!" Kagome had finally stood her ground and was regretting it more and more. She should have not brought up Kikyo like that that would just piss him off even more.

"AT LEAST KIKYO ISNET A STUBBORN WENCH WHO LOOKS FOR SYMPATHY EVERY WHERE SHE GOES!" that was the last straw for InuYasha he couldn't take it any more he took off in the trees looking for something anything that didn't remind him of his once beloved Kagome.

Miroku arrived just as Kagome had yelled that she was going home and never coming back. And the last of InuYasha's silver hair disappeared into the trees.

Kirara landed then took off as soon as the monk's feet touched the ground.

"Miroku" Kagome said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome what wrong what did InuYasha say to you!" Miroku said shocked as the young miko attached her self to him.

"Nothing I just had a big fight with him"

"What about may I ask?"

"Well……you…"

"What?"

"You I told him the truth and well……..the truth is that I love you"

"Really….." Miroku said with a smirk on his face

"Wait where is Sango why isn't she here" Kagome suddenly realizing that they where alone"

"Well………to tell you the truth Sango and I just had a very big fight also"

"Oh no what about?" Kagome said now worried

"Well…." He seemed to be saying that a lot lately "it was about you seeing I also told the truth today…"

"And what would that be?" Kagome ask her interest now peaked.

"That I love you"

"Really!" Kagome asked now excited.

"You Know if you keep changing moods like that you're going to get whiplash…..my love" he said as an added bonus wanting to see what her reaction would be.

"oh Miroku I love you so much I cant believe I didn't see it before" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Neither can I." he said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer, lifting her up in the process. Miroku and Kagome stood like this for a long time, his head nestled in her neck and her head resting on his chest.

I know I know another short chapter R&R flames notaccepted

i know i havent kept my promise and replyed on my reviwes but i want to save that all for the last chapter :)


	4. first kiss

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha not today not tomorrow so deal with it

Chapter #3

Kagome and Miroku mad it back to camp just before dark, they walked in hand in hand.

"OH SO YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS KAGOME! WHAT DID YOU DO, BRAINWASH HIM INTO LOVING YOU!" Sango screamed at her best friend

"No Sango it wasn't like that I didn't know. I never wanted to take him away from you." Kagome tried desperately to explain.

"WELL IT SURE SEEMS LIKE IT! WHAT DIDN'T LIKE THE GUYS YOU HAD LINED UP ALREADY FOR YOU! WHAT ABOUT INUYASHA, KOUGA, OR THAT HOBO GUY YOU TALK ABOUT!" Sango said tears now falling down her cheeks

"Its hojo and no I don't love any of them Kougas just a nice guy and InuYasha loves Kikyo." Kagome said letting go of Miroku's hand. "Sango I love you like a sister I don't want to ruin that over some guy….sorry Miroku no offence" Kagome said trying as hard as she could to keep the tears that threatened to spill over with in her eyes.

"None taken" Miroku said mostly to himself in the back ground.

"Sango please understand!" Kagome said helplessly

"Please Sango be happy for them….." InuYasha said appearing out of no where.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said surprised

"I was just as hurt as you but I have learned to cope with it" He said completely ignoring Kagome and Miroku.

"But InuYasha, Miroku broke my heart"

"What else is new have you not met any of the women he hits on"

"Yes but this is different" Miroku said defensively "I love Kagome and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!" Miroku grabbed InuYasha's shoulder and turned him so that they were now looking eye to eye.

"You can have her, what do I need a worth less wench like that for?" InuYasha said mnemonically. This set Miroku off, no one calls the woman he loves worthless and gets away with it.

"You want to know what I think, I think you were to afraid to let her know how you felt until it was to late. And now you need an easy way out so you cast her aside like she a piece of trash well, I have to let you know that every time you've done that I've been there to pick up the pieces. Who was there when she was sick ME who was there when you ran off with Kikyo" Miroku had seemed to finally brake the wall, InuYasha was now wincing when Miroku told him off. "ME, the reason I was there was because I care what happens to her I care if her heart is broken over and over again! Well that's it if you ever hurt her mentally or physically you'll have to answer to me got that!"

Kagome meanwhile was standing there in shock, she had never seen Miroku get so upset and all InuYasha said was that she was worthless; she heard this so much it didn't affect her much anymore she just took it and went home.

"Kagome lets go" the sound of Miroku's voice calling her seemed to break her out of her trance.

"Miroku?" Kagome said a short time later "Are you okay, I've never seen you do that before."

"Yes I'm fine he just crossed a line that's all"

"well thank you"

"no problem"

Miroku grabbed her and just held her. Kagome stood there arms wrapped around him not wanting to let go. For some reason neather of them wanted to let go so they just stood there for what seemed like hours. Miroku pulled her face closer to his face and kissed her. Kagome was shocked but gave in and deepened the kiss.

End

well tell me how you liked that ending if you want me to add a sequel tell me I don't think I'm all that happy with the ending but I want your guys opinion.

Review reponses


	5. TO THE WELL AND BEYOND

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Miroku for that matter but I would like to sob oh well…

Summary Miroku had just yelled at InuYasha, Miroku took Kagome and they went for a walk, Miroku kiss her and this is just after that kiss…

Chapter 4

"…Miroku?" Kagome said nuzzling her head in her lover's chest "what do you think they will do"

"Who?" He said stroking Kagome's hair

"InuYasha and Sango…I mean we kind of left them on bad terms"

"I know but what else could I do I had to set them straight…"

"I know I just feel bad…" she said, if possible wrapped her arms tighter around his torso

"Kagome don't feel bad" Miroku said resting his chin on her head "they'll understand soon"

"HEY I just got and idea" Kagome pushed away from his grasp and started pacing in the small space she had.

"Miroku you know how we were talking about going to my era earlier today?"

"Yes I remember but what about it"

"I just remembered that I can bring something if they come at the same time"

"Please explain I don't quite understand what your talking about" Miroku said quizzically

"Well you know how I always bring my bike and backpack"

"Oh yes I get it now….no I don't please continue"

"Well if I'm right I may be able to bring you…." Kagome trailed off leaving Miroku standing there quite confused. "Miroku come with me!"

"Alright but where are we going?" Kagome grabbed the front of his robes and marched off in the direction or bone eaters well "Kagome will you please explain to me why I'm being dragged bye the front my robes" "in a minuet I think I may have figured something out"

they reached the well and Kagome climbed up on lip of the well "come on get up here" she said staring at the one she loved "but Kagome shouldn't we tell The others where we are going?" "don't worry about them if he really cares he'll come after us" Miroku climbed up next to her and stared down into the black well "Kagome are we actually going to be able to get there?" "I have no Idea but there is only one way to find out" Kagome looped her arms around Miroku and he did the same "Ok on the count of three we'll jump alright?" Kagome looked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "you know Kagome you are acting quite unusual" "I'm sorry I'm just so happy that I finally have the love of my life" Miroku smiled and looked back at the well "shall we do this or just stand here like statues" "right on the count of three" "one…two….THREE" both yelled at they jumped into the well expecting impacted with the dirt bottom. Kagome let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Miroku opened his eyes when he didn't hit the bottom; the couple was surrounded by blue light then darkness "SOUTA!" Kagome screamed "Kagome who's Souta?" "My little brother…that lil bugger took the rope again" Kagome mumble to he self. When Souta didn't come she sighed let go of the warm body she had clung to and searched the walls for stones she could use for climbing "Miroku could you help me I need to get out of this well and kill my brother." Miroku let out a little laugh and started to run his hands along the wall, his staff making a clanking noise as it ran over the wall. "I can't find anything can you- wait I found some" well start climbing then" lady's first" he said smiling and backing away from the wall "fine" she sighed and started to climb the wall "KAGOME" "Who's that?" Miroku whispered "Gramps could you help me I'm almost to the top" "what?" Kagome's grandfather had thrown a rope ladder down the well knocking Kagome of and lading on top of Miroku

Later on out of the well

"So Miroku you're a monk, I'm one my self you know" Gramps said proudly

"Umm… don't you think we should take care of Kagome, after all you knocked her out"

"She'll be fine; she's one though cookie you know"

"Yes I know…" Miroku looked at his sleeping beauty lying on her pink bed. "Kagome please wake up"

"Mmm…." Kagome rolled over and quickly found that to be a bad idea.

"Kagome!" Miroku sat down on the bed and rolled her over so that she was on her back once more "are you alright?"

"mm-not sure?" Kagome sat up and looked around the room. Kagome hissed "why does my head hurt so much?"

"You fell a long ways…I'm just glad your okay." Kagome snapped her attention to Miroku and attached her self to him.

"Miroku I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No no I'm fine its you I'm worried about"

"Oh I'm fine I'll survive… I see you met Gramps" she said laughing

"Yes fine man your grandfather is reminds me a lot of hachie

"Ha-ha yes he does I never realized that before" Kagome smiled and kicked off her blanket "I need food anyone up for Raman?" Kagome laughed when she saw the look Miroku gave her "fine no Raman" Kagome stood up and brought Miroku with her down the stairs.

Done chapter 4 if you want me to continue please review pollie time all thou who say I should continue say I all those who appose say nay


	6. must keep this a secret for me

A/N ya ya you all know the song. I don't own InuYasha (sing songy voice)

Ya so sorry for the long LOOOOOONG over due chapter I hope you all like it…you have no idea how hard it was to write the last chapter.

ON WITH THE STORY… (Points forwards) sorry had a lot of sugar

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome raced down the stairs Miroku following behind.

"Kagome calm down… I know you're excited to be home but really… where did you get all this energy?" Miroku asked laughing softly

"Maybe I got it from you" she answered slyly, she did a light skip over to him and played with the front of his robes, she walked away leaving a blushing Miroku behind.

The two of them froze on the spot when they heard the door open then a crash not long after. "Oh my…" they could hear shuffling then a loud sigh.

"It's my mom she back" Kagome said in a whisper. She began to run to the front door. She stopped and walked back to Miroku. "Come on we have to help her" she said sternly

The couple reached the door and Kagome's mother looked up "Kagome I didn't know you where home, when did you get here?" the older woman asked not noticing the man behind her daughter.

"Umm... actually I'm not sure" Kagome answered tapping her chin "hey when _did_ we get back?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"About half an hour ago... if you don't count the time we spent trying to get out of the well" he said looking straight at her

"Oh mom sorry this is Miroku, he's a friend from the feudal era" she said slowly, she looked at Miroku and gave him a look that told him that she wanted to talk to him later. Miroku stood there looking hurt he couldn't understand why she hadn't told her mother that they were a couple.

"Well mom sorry but we were just about to get some food then we were going to go out... before we get food do you need help?" She said finally

"Umm… no I'm fine I just have to clean up the mess I made here" her mother said smiling. "Go along dear I'm sure you haven't really eaten in awhile" Kagome gave her mother a warming smile then went to the kitchen.

"Kagome" Miroku asked when they were out of ear shot of her mother "why didn't you tell your mother we are together?" He asked bravely

Kagome blushed then answered "because love I don't really want to tell her yet…she well thinks I'm still with you-know-who and I will tell her I promise but I just want to keep this a secret for a little while longer…besides I think it would be a little fun having a secret relationship with you" she said walking close "especially you" she said seductively, Miroku couldn't resist he reached his face down, he was about to kiss her when a hand shot up and placed its self on his mouth. He looked at her strangely, she mearly shook her head and pointed towards the front door. "Not here…I'll take you out later and we hang out at the WcDonadls or something" Kagome said quietly, Miroku nodded and helped her make lunch.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Eri!" oh my god how have you been?" Kagome asked excitedly "long time no see!" Kagome said hugging her friend "how have you been?"

"I'm fine Kagome but have you gotten rid of all those purple spots? Your grandpa said they were contagious" Eri said looking at her warily

Kagome backed up and gave a small sigh, she back right up into Miroku "Oh Eri this is Miroku he's a really good friend of mine" she said smiling up at him, Miroku smiled down at her, this time he understood why she didn't tell her friend why they were together. Eri looked at him with a glint in her eye "so uh Kagome if you guys are just really good friends does that mean he's on the market?" she asked giving Miroku a toothy smile.

"Umm… no it doesn't he has a girlfriend besides he to old for you." Kagome stated matter of factually.

"Oh really how old is this fine piece of meat?" she said edging closer to him

"Almost 20 I think." She said looking him straight in the eye

Miroku back up and looked at Eri "um sorry but I do have a girlfriend and I am almost 20"

Eri looked at him giving a pout "well that's too bad, what's her name?"

"What?" he gave her a shocked look

"Uh your girlfriends name duh" she said throwing out her hip and looking at him skeptically

"Oh sorry my minds kind of not here today, Kaeda she live in Kyoto. Looong far away from here…" Miroku gave a small grin and looked at Kagome; he gave her a look like I want to get out of here now!

"Um Eri I'm going to go come on Miroku." She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away. After a few minutes of walking they both burst out laughing. "Hahahaha Kaede are you serious!"

"I couldn't think of anybody sorry" he leaned against a wall and continued to laugh.

"We should go back to the feudal era sometime…" she said heaving a sigh

"What where did that come from?" he asked grabbing her hand and dragging her closer to himself "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I don't know I just feel as if InuYasha needs our help…" she said slowly leaning to rest her head on his chest. Miroku stroked her hair lovingly

"M'dear I think InuYasha can take care of himself." He said resting his chin on the top of her head, both hands dropped down to her waist

"Can we leave I know we haven't been here very long but now that I know I can take you back and forth we can come and go as we please" she mumbled into his robes

"Yes if that's what you want then we can leave" he said with a sigh.

"Thanks Hun now lets go get home sleep freshen up and we can go back" she said with a faint smile. As they walked back to her house Miroku braved up and held her hand the rest of the way.

"hey mama were home" she called through the house, she then turned to Miroku " I'm going to go take a shower no funny stuff or I'm tossen ya out for then night and you'll have to sleep on the pavement" she said closing one eye and squinting him and gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder to indicate out side.

Miroku chuckled and raised his hands in surrender "now would I ever do a thing like that" he said jokingly

"Watch it buddy" she said breaking into laughter

"Kagome before you do anything can you come in here for a minute?" Kagome's mother called from the kitchen.

"Ya sure mama hold on" Kagome kicked off her shoes and jammed her feet into slippers. Turned to Miroku and told him to wait in her room.

"Hey mama what's up need help with anything?" she asked smiling

"Umm… no I was wondering were InuYasha was?" she said a miniscule of a smile on her face.

"Uh well you see InuYasha and I had fight we decided to stay away from each other for awhile give our selves a breather" she said rubbing her toe into the ground.

"Oh well another question are you and this monk fellow going to be staying here tonight?"

"Oh uh ya we are it took a lot out of both of us trying to get him here" Kagome said standing a little more straight

"well he is free to stay the night and he an sleep any where in the house tonight, grandpa is going to visit a friend in the hospital, Souta is staying at a friends house, and I'm going to go visit my sister I wont be back for a couple of days so your on your own." Kagome's mother explained.

"Oh really well when are you leaving…not that I'm trying to get you out of the house" Kagome said quickly when her mother gave her a questioning look.

"In about an hour, so go do what ever you were going to do and I'm just going to go pack."

Kagome hurried up the stairs into her bedroom. Miroku was sitting on her bed looking through one of her text books. She leapt on the bed startling the young man.

"Kagome lovely to see you again." He said playfully

"Hey I'm going to go take a shower now so I'll be right back." Kagome jumped off the bed and strode towards her bathroom.

"You have a hot spring in your house!" he asked bewildered.

"No silly it's called a shower it's where water falls from this tap in to a tub come look" Miroku got off the bed and followed her into the bathroom. He looked around and had a look of total amazement on his face. Kagome giggled and turned on the tap water began to fall inches from his nose.

"Wow Kagome well I should let you take your shower." Miroku turned and left the room closing the door behind him. Kagome watched as the door closed and sounds of foot steps faded away down the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Mrs. Higurashi what would you say to me staying the night tonight, just so I could make sure Kagome gets back to my time?" Miroku asked seating himself down at the kitchen table.

"I already said I was fine with it" she said smiling

"alright I just wanted to verify it" Miroku said lamely

"Miroku Kagome and InuYasha are not together anymore are they?" mother asked the monk seating her self across from him

"um no there not… I'm sorry but I feel very guilty telling you that…you see Kagome should have been the one to tell you not me" he said shamefully

"why not you're the one she's with are you not?"

A/N

Well well I think that will do for now don't worry the next chapter is coming soon


	7. back through the well

Back new chappie for you

The rescue

Miroku sat dumbfounded "how did you know?" he asked stairing intently at the woman across from him.

"A mother always knows… besides that look you gave me gave is a dead give away" she said slyly

"Well could you do me a favor… please don't tell Kagome you know... she well is trying to keep it a secret and I guess it didn't work…." He said in a pleading voice

"fine, fine I'll add it to my list of things not to tell Kagome" she said with a laughing, while pretending to check off a list. "well Miroku I have to go pack, take good care of my daughter and be sure to pack some food for her before you leave" she said standing. The older woman walked from the room and up the stairs.

Miroku continued to sit at the table pondering what had just happened… _"I feel weird I just sat down with a beautiful woman and didn't ask her to bear my children maybe I care more for Kagome then I thought" _the monk thought to him self.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome stood in the shower, water running from her hair.

"_this feels good, I haven't had a shower in forever…"_

she rinsed her self off, turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, went into her bedroom and dressed her self in an old tee and shorts, she wrapped the towel around her neck and went down stairs to see Miroku sitting at the kitchen table by himself.

she checked the area then walked up quietly behind him and licked his face. Miroku jumped out of his chair with a shocked look on his face, he turned around to see Kagome bent over laughing. He wiped his face and looked at her, an idea came over him. He dropped his staff and ran at her tackling her into the living room and over the back of the couch, he tickled her sides, she squealed with laughter. She shoved him off her and sat up breathing heavily.

"Haha sorry I couldn't resist I wanted to see your reaction" Kagome said laughing.

He crawled back over to her, this time he surprised her. When she turned to say something to him he captured her lips in a soft romantic kiss.

She had her eyes open and crossed trying to look at him, she gave up and gave into the kiss, he moved away slowly and looked at her.

"Wow…" was all she could say she couldn't believe that the notorious monk known for being a pervert was actually an incredibly good kisser, and incredibly romantic.

Miroku stood up and pulled her up after he got to his feet.

"I'm hungry" Kagome stated. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips off the counter. "wanna watch a movie?" she asked "what's a movie?" the monk asked confused. "oh right.. well lets watch one and you'll see, Inuyasha used to love movies…" she said half heartedly. "any way which one do you want to watch?" she asked jumping on the couch.

Miroku walked around the table and searched he wrack of movies, "how about this one?"

He showed her the movie and she got up and took it from him to put it in the VCR.

"hmmm… I haven't seen this movie in years" she said plopping down next to him

"Oliver and Company" she muttered as she snuggled into his robes, he wrapped an arm around her and rested his cheek on the top on her head.

1 hour 20 minutes later

Kagome was sleeping soundly her arms wrapped around Miroku, he smiled as he picked her up and took her to her room, he rested her gently on her bed and started to walk away until he left a tug no his robes, Kagome had grabbed he robes in her sleep he walked back to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He kissed her forehead and a smile crossed her sleeping face. He lied down next to her and fell asleep.

Next morning

Kagome buried her face in a soft cloth, then opened her eyes. "MIROKU!" she yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" she continued to yell

Miroku rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, his hands tightly clasped over his ears

"Kagome calm down" he said wimpering "I didn't do anything, you grabbed my robes last night and wouldn't let go, so I just lied down next to you and I fell asleep." He finished throwing his hands over his head to protect himself.

Kagome sat on her bed laughing, Miroku dare a glace to see what she was laughing at.  
"Sorry Miroku I didn't mean to yell at you, You just surprised me is all" Kagome stood up and dragged Miroku off the floor.

Miroku gave a nervous laugh, "come on Miroku lets go get something to eat I'm STARVING" she said scurrying out of the room and down the stairs, the young monk following close behind.

Kagome poured two bowls of cereal "hey Miroku could you get two spoons for me?" she said pouring the milk "there in the drawer over there" she pointed in the direction

They sat eating in silence for awhile until Kagome piped up "Were going back today right?" "We probably should" he replied lamely "were gonna have hell to pay when we get back though you know that right" he said looking straight at her. Kagome heaved a sigh "yes I know…" she dropped her spoon into her bowl and lowered her eyes "but what can we do? I mean honestly I couldn't keep it to my self any longer, Inuyasha made no attempt to come right out and say how he felt, and I don't know about Sango but it sure seemed the same way with her." She said quickly her eyes returning to Miroku's face.

Miroku sighed and finally replied "Well should we take a peace offering?"

"like what?"

"raman?" he said laughing

"chocolate for Sango of course." Kagome said also laughing

Kagome and Miroku scrounged around her house looking for anything they might need back on the other side of the well. They grabbed things like bandages, food, cloths for Kagome and other necessary items.

"Well shall we?" Kagome sighed

"If we must" Miroku replied sullenly

the couple jumped through the well, Kagome climbed to the top and peered over, checking to see if the coast was clear, what Kagome shocked her so much she almost fell off the wall.

**LOOKIE a cliff hanger I'm very sorry, IT TOOK ME FOREVER to write this chapter, but now I know what I'm gonna write for the next chapter and I felt this was a good way to end this particular chappy**


	8. tears of joy

Lalala do not own if I did I wouldn't be writing this would i?

Kagome peered over the edge of the well and what she saw almost made her fall from shock.

Sango had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha, And vice versa, leaning against a tree kissing.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Miroku asked from the bottom of the well, she kicked her foot against the well as a signal to shut up. He understood and waited for the all clear. Kagome hoisted her self up and over the well signaling for Miroku to do the same but quietly. When both of them were out of the well they tiptoed out of the clearing and took off into the forest as to not disturb the pair.

"what the hell was that!?" Kagome said panting, when they had finally stopped running.

"I have no Idea," he said equally tired "but I thought Sango hated Inuyasha for all the shit he's done to you."

"so did I!" she added straightening up "well I spose' we'll have to ask them later, but lets go back to the village for now" she said finally regulating her breath.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yipped when she walked into Kadea's hut, the kit jumped into her arms laughing. Kagome reached into her blob of a back pack and withdrew a few pieces of candy, he readily took the candy and huddled in the corner nursing one of the many suckers he received.

"sure made him happy didn't you" Miroku chuckled

"mhm…" Kagome replied. She dropped her bag turned on her heal and ran towards the door, pausing momentarily to snatch her bow and arrows. Clearly startled Miroku followed suit. The two of them ran through the village, and across the field until they reached a small cave at the foot the mountain. When they got there, Sango and Inuyasha were already there.

"You felt it to Inuyasha?" Kagome said running to his side.

"Sure as hell… Nuraku is in there" he growled in response.

"he has a jewel shard I'm sure of it… but I want to know how he got his filthy hands on one, we took the remainder of what he had." Kagome cocked her bow and tiptoed toward the cave, the others in tow. Kagome looked at her friends to make sure they were already, they all looked back and nodded, she shot an arrow into the cave, blue light streaked into the darkness. Before anyone could prepare themselves a swarm of poison wasps flew out attacking them, Miroku reached for his right hand ready to unleash his wind tunnel, when a body flung its self at him. "DON'T YOU DARE" Kagome screamed. "you can't do that! You'll die, I wont be able to take it if you die!" Kagome was lying on top of him, her hand over his wind tunnel, apparently unaware that tears were streaming down her face.

With his free hand he wiped the tears from her face "alright I wont, but we have to find alternate means of getting rid of them then" he said gently pushing her off and getting to his feet, pulling her up as well.

Meanwhile Kirara was burning the little buggers [wasps into oblivion. Sango was flinging her boomerang around killing as many as she could, and Inuyasha was swinging his sword around willy nilly, Shippo was using is fox fire on a swarm that had come at him.

"you guys what the hell are we gonna do?! These stupid things are endless and I'm getting tired" Sango's arm fell limply to her side, from her gesture she was running out of strength.

"you stupid bastard get out here now! Are you going to face us like a man or cower in your stupid cave?!" Inuyasha's temper was now at boiling point. The swarms of wasps wouldn't stop, then Kagome remembered something she had heard Keade mentioning to Miroku, _"If she focused enough Kagome could purify demons in the area with her aura alone, she wouldn't have to come to any danger" _ "That's it!" She practically yelled, "I just need to concentrate!"

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Miroku asked bewildered.

"Keade said if I just focus I could purify any demon around me, and that's what I'll do, I'll concentrate, and hopefully I can purify these wasp things!" she was bouncing up and down now, she could hardly contain her excitement. The girl ran over the entrance of the cave and sat down, she closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, she ignored the wasps that now surrounded her, the more the better, that way she could get them all at once.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?!" she could hear the hanyo not far from her.

Inuyasha raised his sword ready to strike, when the raven haired girl yelled "don't touch them!" she hadn't turned around, or opened her eyes, within seconds a blue aura had risen from her small form, getting stronger and stronger, she stood up hands out stretched in front of her, suddenly with a blinding blast, the blue light was gone, and so were the wasps, every last one of them, no trace could be found. "I DID IT!" Kagome's scream of triumph quickly turned to a scream of terror, something had wrapped its self around Kagome's middle and was preceding to drag her into the cave.

"Kagome!!" Miroku dropped his staff and began running towards the mouth of the cave.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" a blue light erupted from the cave, stopping everyone in there tracks, Kagome's limp body was thrown from the cave knocking into Miroku. Clutched in her small hand was the last fragment of the jewel shard.

"Ka-kagome?" Miroku's voice was weak and quiet, he gently shook her small frame. Suddenly the young monk doubled over in pain, grasping his right hand, he pointed it towards the ground ripping off the cloth and beads, he watched in amazement, as the once powerful and deadly wind tunnel, grew weak and vanished.

"Miroku…your free" Kagome reached out a hand and clasped his now curse free hand.

Miroku turned out and pulled her into a tight embrace, tears of joy slipping from his eyes. "Kagome can I ask you something?" he asked half laughing. "o-of course Miroku what is it?" Kagome was watching him now quiet startled "Kagome… will you marry me?" tears were now streaming down Kagome's face. "Yes Miroku yes I'll marry you!" she grabbed his face and kissed him, they parted and Kagome threw her arms around him in a hug, she never wanted to let go.

"heh hem, hellloooooooo…. What's going over here?" Inuyahsa was now towering over the crying couple. "Miroku what did you do to her?! Why is she crying?!" Inuyasha's face was twisted in confusion and anger.

"He asked me to marry him!" Kagome said leaping to her feet.

"And she said yes." Miroku said also leaping to his feet. Both Kagome and Miroku looked at there friends, they couldn't tell if they were happy or sad, but they both came to the conclusion that it was a mixture. It was Shippo who first noticed the cloth hanging from Miroku's arm, and the prayer beads lying on the ground.

"Miroku!, your wind tunnel!, does this mean Naraku's dead?!" Shippo squeaked, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku raised his hand to his face. "yah I guess it does…" Kagome slipped an arm around his waist. "And I guess this means you owe me, big time" she winked up at his slightly shocked face. "lets go guys, I want to get away from here"

The five friends marched off back to Keade's Village, word had quickly spread of Naraku's demise and of the miko who had caused it, some how the village also found out about the miko and monk's engagement, and the women of the village quickly set about arranging the wedding.


End file.
